


The Bluest Blue to Ever Blue, in the Words of the Prophet

by Thette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cerulean Orbs, Charlie Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Chuck is a bad writer, Implied Relationships, M/M, cas is dreamy, charlie reads fanfic, incandescent sapphire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is surprised that Chuck gets the color of Castiel's eyes wrong, considering how many words he has spent describing them. Also, Charlie has read a lot of badfic in her days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bluest Blue to Ever Blue, in the Words of the Prophet

"Holy frack, you're Castiel!"

The redhead closed in on Cas and threw her arms around him. Oh, a hug. Best to hug back. He enclosed her in his arms, and patted her back, like Sam had done with him. He tried to let go, but she wouldn't release him. She stared into his eyes with an intensity only paralleled by Dean.

"Nope. Not sapphire or opal. Definitely cerulean."

"Charlie?" Dean asked.

"Chuck spends so many words describing Cas' eyes. I'm actually surprised he's gone for 'incandescent sapphire' but not 'cerulean orbs'."

"Prophet or not, I'm gonna kill him," Dean said.


End file.
